ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
4 Drop Dead Diamonds
4 Drop Dead Diamonds are a villianous professional wrestling stable currently apart of Full Force Pro Wrestling. The stable consists of The Connelly Twins, Lacey Abernathy and Christina Wiig. History Formation On the May 27, 2015 episode of Woman Crush Wednesday Kylie Connelly along with Lacey Abernathy helped her sister defeat Fox in a singles match. On the May 30, 2015 episode of Sadistic Saturday Night, Connelly helped her sister defeat Fox again in a rematch from WCW, this time with the stipulation that if Nina lost she would give her spot in the Fatal Four Way to Katrina. On the June 8, 2015 episode of FFP Monday Night, The Connelly Twins along with Abernathy defeated Fox, Michelle Storm and FFP Hall of Fame Inductee, April Hunter in a Six Diamond Tag Team match. At the FFP 4th of July event both Katrina and Lacey attempted to help Kylie in her match against Kemina, including Kylie and Katrina switching places in the match only for Kemina to beat Katrina to win the Diamond Championship despite Kylie's protests that it wasn't her that was pinned and that it was her sister. The next day it was revealed by Matt Kraven after Kylie threatened a lawsuit that the champion needed to be pinned in order for the title to change hands therefore he reversed the decision and made the match a no-contest thus Kylie was still the Diamond Champion. However he did reveal that Kemina would get a rematch at FFP Mid-Summer Classic with both Katrina and Lacey banned from ringside as well as Kemina's partner Firefly being banned. On July 9, 2015 on the official FFP Twitter account it was revealed that Christina Wiig would be the Special Guest Referee for the match. At the PPV, Connelly retained her championship against Kemina after Wiig attacked Kemina thus turning heel and becoming the newest member of the the renamed 4 Drop Dead Diamonds. In wrestling *'Double team finishing moves' **''Double Trouble'' (Sitout jawbreaker (Katrina), followed by a running single leg high knee (Kylie) **Double running single leg high knee **Running chop block (Katrina) / Running leaping clothesline (Kylie) combination *'Triple team signature moves' **Aided suplex **Double single knee gutbuster followed by a low dropkick *'Double team signature moves' **Aided corner clothesline **Double butt splash to a seated opponent with theatrics **Double catching hip toss **Double clothesline **Double corner foot choke **Double DDT **Double dropkick, to an oncoming opponent **Double missile dropkick off the top rope **Double elbow drop with theatrics **Double facebuster **Double hair-pull mat slam followed by a double leg slam **Double knee backbreaker (Kylie) / Spinning headlock elbow drop (Katrina) combination **Double stink face with theatrics **Monkey flip out of the corner followed by a powerbomb **Suicide dive *'Kylie's finishing moves' **''BAB – Break a Bitch'' (Running single leg high knee) *'Kylie's signature moves' **Bridging vertical suplex **Diving crossbody **Dropkick **Enzuigiri **''Extreme Injection'' (Sitout facebuster); adopted from Sayge Jemson – 2015–present **Headscissors takedown **Leaping clothesline, sometimes done repeatedly in succession **Missile dropkick, with theatrics **Multiple pinning variations ***Jackknife ***Roll-up ***Schoolgirl, sometimes out of a corner ***Small package ***Victory roll **Single leg boston crab, sometimes while kneeling on the opponent's back **Snapmare, followed by a rolling neck snap **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors transitioned into an armbar *'Katrina's finishing moves' **''F5'' (Spin-out fireman's carry facebuster) *'Katrina's signature moves' **Alabama slam **Back body drop **Cross armbreaker **Hammerlock front powerslam **Headscissors takedown **Running bulldog **Snapmare, followed by a rolling neck snap **Spinebuster **Springboard roundhouse kick **Thesz press *'Lacey's finishing moves' **''Code Red Armbar'' (Fujiwara armbar) *'Lacey's signature moves' **DDT **Modified surfboard stretch **Schoolgirl **Shoulder block, sometimes followed by an evasive cartwheel **Side slam backbreaker **Spinebuster, followed by an elevated pin **Vertical suplex *'Christina's finishing moves' **Stunner **Guillotine leg drop *'Entrance music' **'"(Drop Dead) Beautiful"' by Britney Spears feat. Sabi (2015–present) Championships and accomplishments *'Full Force Pro Wrestling' **FFP Diamond Championship (1 time) – Kylie Connelly **OWF Women's Championship (1 time, current) – Katrina Connelly